godeaterfandomcom-20200223-history
User blog:Vaince321/Arc 1 Chapter 8:Final Truth
Lots of things happened ever since Johannes's plan at Aegis Island, Paylor Sakaki's appointment to temporary Branch Director and Yuu's position as Leader of the 1st Unit. I requested the whole 1st Unit to go to the Training Area to show them something but Alisa asked me something before leaving to the Training Area. Alisa:What are you showing here??? Something or nothing weird in your pocket??? Me:It's gonna be a surprise for the 1st Unit only. Alisa:Okay..... I know that Alisa's been suspicious of me but I have to reveal it before anymore things happen after this. When they reached the Training Area and looking at my position down there. I focused on my mind and Achillies's awakening so that I could transform. Feeling pain going through my body, I dropped onto my knees and saw the dark circle completing it's rotation. Me:ARGH!!! Behind the safe area, Yuu decides to ask Tsubaki what am I showing. Tsubaki replied that only she knows along with Sakaki but didn't wanna tell him that I'm half Aragami. She only told him that I'm 'special'. Yuu:That isn't gonna answer my question... Tsubaki:It's starting. Yuu looked at me groveling on the ground. I'm surrounded by the dark circle that enveloped me into Achillies for 5 minutes. I realised that it's getting shorter than usual because it took about 20 minutes to become Achillies but now it took 5 minutes and I guess it's because of my constant transformation in the past events. I emerged out of the dark circle with full control over Achillies's body. I looked at the 1st Unit's direction only to find scared faces from everyone, excluding Tsubaki who already knew. Yuu:HOLY WHAT THE HECK IS THIS!?!?!?!?! Alisa:Is this even Arthur?? Tsubaki:Apparently, yes. That IS Arthur. Soma:So you're saying Arthur's something??? Sakuya:I don't believe it.... Kota:We need to warn Paylor about this!!! Tsubaki:Paylor already knew about this, but decided to keep it quiet about this. Everyone looked at me but I know they're gonna ask me lots of questions. Laura entered the Training Area, with something on her palm. She focused her mind on the item on her palm and enveloped herself into a sphere of light. She came out like a butterfly out of her cocoon, spreading her hands and wings but retaining her coat. Everyone was staring at her and nobody questioned Tsubaki about Laura's Aragami appearance. Alisa hardly gave any emotion and left the Training Area, worrying Yuu in the proccess. I looked at Laura and nodded to regress back into our human form. I tried to leave but Alisa was infront of the elevator which I didn't sense her. Alisa:Why are an Aragami..... Me:Hmph... I would'av known if I jus- I felt pain running through my face as Alisa slapped me. I couldn't believe it but when I turned back, I saw Alisa's face trembling with fear. Yuu came in, holding Alisa by the shoulder and told her to say sorry to me. Yuu:C'mon Alisa... Don't be mad at him. Alisa:Oh c'mon Yuu, if he told us earlier then I wouldn't be doing this. Yuu:Even if he DID tell us, I think we would'av taken that as a joke. Me:It's alright Yuu.... I don't wanna upset you guys... Most of the 1st Unit came down into the Training Area and told me that I should stay because of my Aragami powers. I was shocked to hear that most of them seemed surprised and not even bothered about it with the exception of Baluar, Ken and Lyrr who already knew. Me:So does this mean I get to stay at the Den??? Soma:Well.... Nobody told you to leave... Sakuya:I mean, you could be useful in very dangerous situations. Kota:Not to mention you look cool when you transform into that. I always wonder how do these people react but I know the answer to that. I just have to keep fighting until the end. I hosted a mission where we have to terminate a Venus and somehow Baluar, Ken and Lyrr joined me first. Me:So why'd you guys join me...? I already revealed it to the 1st Unit.... Baluar:We just wanna see how you go against a Venus in that form. Ken:It could also be useful to research some notes and stuff. Lyrr:So we're just gonna watch Jonathan fight a Venus??? Me:Well, I got no complains. The 4 of us left to face the Venus with me transforming in the field before fighting Venus who spotted me and engaged me. (End of Arc 1) Category:Blog posts